Blue Birds
by LordSushi
Summary: 5 years after the defeat of Naraku, Inuyasha and Kagome are on the look out for shards on the shikon jewl once again. Only this time, they're traveling alone. Kagome still loves Inuyasha but after a really bad fight, where will she turn? Maybe...Sesshomar


Blue Birds

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or ne of his characters. I do, However, own an Inuyasha key chain, and Kagome plushie.

Author: EnvyRocks

Parring: KagsXinu KagsXSesshomaru ( im hoping to play around with these parrings a bit )

Summary: Kagome stood before the two brothers, tears streaming freely down her face. Her lips quivered uncountrolably as she uttered the words, "I don't know...How can you expect me to choose, when I..." Unable to finish her sentence she turned away from the two people she cared about more than anything in the entire world. Kagome broke into a sprint, not bothering to look back at the guilt traced faces of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru...( long summary O.o )

Warnings: Hentai/Lemon/Angst/Death

Intro chapter

_Stolen_

Kagome let out an exaggerated sigh as the non stop ramblings of her hanyou companion, became louder and more annoying. "Kagome when are we gonna get there? Are you sure you sensed a jewl shard, then why haven't we found it yet? Why are we by the well? Are you listening to me wench?" Inuyasha barked, in his usual harsh tone.

"It's not far off now," Kagome stated with the calmness she had had much practice in learning after traveling with Inuyasha for so long. "We're near the well because this is where I sensed the jewl shards last, and don't call me wench."

"Feh," Inuyasha spat, crossing his arms in his usual stubborn way. "You said we weren't to far off when we were still in the forest, wench. And that was a while ago!"

Kagome's eyerbrow twitched, already losing her patience with him. "Look, I said we'll be there soon, so stop with all the questions already! Do you trust me or not?"

"That goes without saying..."

Oh, that was it. "Inuyasha, sit!"

A familiar pinkish glow surrounded the rosery necklace around the hanyou's neck. Inuyasha's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates at the realization of what was next to come.

SPLAT!

Turning on her heel, Kagome stomped down the road leaving the grumbling Inuyasha behind. God, why did he always have to be like that? He was loud, incensitive, rude, inconciderate, impulsive, not to mention way insecure. Always accusing her of flirting with Koga even now that 5 years had past since the defeat of Naraku, I mean seriously. How many times did she have to tell him that she didn't like Koga in that way, but just as a friend? There was just no getting through to him sometimes.

Kagome's angry pace soon began to slow into a normal, more calm one. But even through all of his bad points, she still loved him and that's what hurt most of all. Not so much his bitching and ongoing about her being nothing but a worthless human. No, she could see through all that as to be a defensive barrier he put around himself, due to his upbringing. The real problem was the person who she was supposed to be reincarnated from; the real problem was Kikyo.

Will he choose her in the end, after they recollect the jewl fragments that had mysteriously scattered again after Naraku's defeat? Or will he choose the Miko that even now still held claim over his concious and his heart? The fear of not knowing ate away at her from the inside, the thought of losing the person she had come to love so much to her other self was almost to much to bear. And yet...Kagome knew that she was powerless to stop it if it did indeed happen. Inuyasha would have to choose for himself who he wanted to be with in the end.

Besides, there was really no guarentee that she would even be allowed to stay in this time after it was all over and they had made the jewl whole again. Or even that Inuyasha would be allowed to come back to her time. Would he be willing to do that, she wondered. Would she be able to do that, forget about her old life in Tokyo and stay here in fuedal Japan with Inuyasha? She just didn't know...she really didn't know.

Even at nineteen, Kagome's inner turmoil still seemed as fresh as it did before Naraku's defeat 5 years ago. Though, she hadn't really seen Kikyo around at all since the last time at Naraku's castle the night of his defeat. She'd never forget that day, the day they had helped avenge so many people that Naraku had killed and hurt over the time since he was first brought into this world through onigumo. It had also been the day, Kikyo's soul was supposed to be freed but alas it wasn't. According to the tragic miko, her soul would not be free to rest until she had gotten her revenge and Inuyasha went to hell with her.

Kagome sighed, when she heard the hard stomps of the bare feet of a very ticked off Inuyasha. /..._Here it comes_./ "Why'd the hell you did you do that for!"

"Why do you think?" She rolled her eyes, stomping abruptly making the seething hanyou almost trip over her.

"What now!" He growled, catching his balance. ""Why'd the hell you stop?"

"Jewl shard." She said simply, already drawing her bow.

Those simple words and actions were enough to get Inuyasha on the offensive, his hand immediately jerking the tetsaiga from its sheeth, transforming it into the large dog tooth. "Where is it?" He demanded, searching the area with his eyes. That's went the sent came to his nose, making his knee's buckle and his ears perk up.

Kagome had sensed that the jewl shard was coming straight towards them and even though she didn't have Inuyasha sense of smell, she couldn't deny the nervous feeling that started corsing through her. "Kikyo." Even as she mumble the words, a shadown appeared in their path.

Sure enough, there stood the beautiful miko, known as Kikyo. "Well, well...it's been a while hesn't it Kagome?"

Kikyo had a weird grin on her face and Kagome didn't like it one bit."Not long enough..." She really hated to sound spiteful, but the last time they met Kikyo made it clear that there would never be any kind of friendship between them. So why bother?

Kikyo chuckled, "Well, your in a bad mood today, aren't you?" Raising her hand behind her, she pulled out a long sacred arrow.

Kagome gasped, while Inuyasha snapped out of his stupour and ran in front of Kagome protectively. "Kikyo! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Inuyasha don't tell me you're trying to protect the little witch?" Kikyo laughed bitterly, expertly aiming her bow toward Inuyasha. "Who kid yourself Inuyasha. We both know you would never have the guts to kill me. In fact, you standing there like that may even work out in the end seeing how im going to take you to hell with me anyway."

Inuyasha growled, but kept his stance in front of Kagome. He put on a front, but Kagome knew better. She knew that what Kikyo said was true...Inuyasha would never attack Kikyo even if her own life was at stake, he would never hurt her. Compared to Kikyo, she had little meaning in this world. It hurt but hey no one ever said the truth was easy to deal with. "Kikyo, what do you want?"

Kikyo laughed again, not bothering to lower her bow just yet. "I want the jewl shards you posses."

'The jewl shards?" Questioned Inuyasha confused, "What would you want with them?"

"Oh, I have my reasons Inuyasha, don't you worry. " In a fasion only an expert archer such as she could have managed, Kikyo quickly shifted her arrow to the side and shot it.

Inuyasha gasped in unision along with Kagome, as the arrow zoomed past his face, leaving a small cut in its wake and headed straight for Kagome. "Damn!"

By some miracle, the arrow missed Kagome's flesh completely instead, caught the chain around her neck tearing it off with little effort, flying into the scared tree. Kagome gasped and was just about to make a run for it, but Kikyo's soul collecter was already there, grabbing the stone into it's mouth it flew over to where Kikyo was. When Kikyo had the jewl in her hand, Kagome noticed that she had other shards hidden in her kimono to. But why had she sensed them and not been able to see them until now? And why did Kikyo want the shards anyway, it didn't make any sense.

Inuyasha spun around to face Kikyo, his fist clenched so tightly he felt his long nails digging into his flesh. He was angry, but even he knew that he wouldn't do anything to Kikyo. He couldn't. "Kikyo! Why!"

Kikyo smiled, "I tolled you Inuyasha, I have my reasons." She turned her head to stare at the glaring girl, her reincarnation. " And as for you, I shall let you live a while longer, I suppose. At least until I have all the jewl shards in my possenion."

With that note Kikyo took to the sky, sparing one final glance at the stewing hanyou. No doubt he was pissed off, but as she expected he had done little to try to stop her. She smiled, so the fool still felt indebted to her, huh? Wonderful, this would make her plan work out very nicely.

_Well that's all for now guys, Im already workin on the second chapter to this, and should have it posted any day now, thankyou for taking time out of your day to read my story ( the second chapter I had the guts to post O.o ) and as always, reviews are always welcome, please tell me what you think _


End file.
